What I Can Never Be
by MageofHeart88
Summary: "I am a mere flawed copy." "I should have died." A fiery POV one-shot for Dark Pit and Pit! What was going through the angel's heads when Pit saved Pitto from the Chaos Vortex? Was a merely an act of heroism, or something more?


**What I Can Never Be** __

 _This story will first be from Dark Pit's point of view then transition into Pit's POV. Not only do I love this part in the game but I like to imagine what was going through their heads during one of the most intense parts of the game._

 **Dark Pit's POV** ****

  
 **I thought we were safe. I thought it was over. Palutena and Pit could finally embark in a moment of peace.**

 **However I wasn't prepared for the crushing darkness of the Chaos Kin's soul that surrounded me. I felt my feet give out from under me and my body advance toward the edge of the platform. My breath was the first thing to go while my exhausted body fell limp. I can remember the constraint of the Chaos Vortex pulling me downward.**

 **I was going to die.**

 **Pit had already used his power of flight, why would he risk his life for a selfish brat like me?**

 _ **I'm a mere flawed copy.**_ ****

 **I felt myself falling forever into the endless sky; no I was being PULLED. I closed my eyes, screaming and outstretching my hopeless hand.**

 **"Viridi I need to fly!"**

 _ **Pit? Was he-?**_

 **I flashed open my eyes to stare into the calming cobalt of Pit's. Despite the evident panic in his eyes the very color of his eyes- no his soul- was soothing. "Can't you see what's at stake here; I don't care if my wings catch fire!"**

 _ **Pit.. You fool, why would you waste your life for me? It's supposed to be the other way around! My existence is pointless; you should live the life I can never have!**_

 _ **The life filled love and support.**_

 _ **You have others who care for you dearly, who depend on you!**_

 _ **I can never have those relationships.**_ ****

 **Within moments I saw my dopple-ganger experience the most intense pain I had ever witnessed. I witnessed the streaming tears rolling off his cheeks. I could never forget the fiery orange blaze surrounding Pit's frail and weakened body.**

 **"Help… Me…"** __ ****

 _ **Why did I say that? I don't deserve his help! I don't deserve his kindness, his sacrifice..**_

 _ **Maybe some part of me wants to be saved somehow.. Maybe I thought that if I could have another chance I could be better.**_

 _ **I wanted to be better-**_

 _ **To be like him.**_

 **I felt my body giving in to the vortex, ready to end my pathetic existence. I gradually sensed my limp body becoming warmer. Then suddenly I fell into an inferno hot embrace. My tear-filled eyes opened slowly to see my lighter half holding onto me, his beautiful wings ablaze. A heavenly light surrounded us before I felt the cold ground beneath us. My body was burned, and I coughed terribly from the smoke. My body didn't matter to me though, my life was meaningless.**

 **"H-How's Pit?" I asked desperately.**

 **"Pit… Pit's in bad shape.. Pit can't fly… he's barely breathing.." I arose to my feet slowly, my body aching furiously in protest. I regrettably glanced over to the near-death angel. His once-beautiful wings were reduced to four bloodied feathers and blackened bone.**

 **This is my entire fault, I did this to him.**

 **I caused Pit's pain. The screaming rage flustered inside of me wishing to be released in a fiery frustration.**

 **"Palutena, what are you doing?"**

 **I looked up at the green-haired Goddess with envy. Pit always held her in his favor.**

 **"Oh Pit…"**

 **Only she could hold him like that.. Only she can have the honor of being his friend. How could I stand to face Pit again after what he sacrificed for me?**

 **I will always be a mere flawed copy of him. I should have died.**

 **I should have died.**

 **…..**

 **Pit's POV**

 **The Chaos Kin burst spontaneously, freeing the soul of Palutena.**

 **"Uh.. Huh.. Pit?" Her calling my name was the single most comforting experience to me. Her eyes twinkled proudly at me yet held a certain sense of relief.**

 **"I'm so relieved you're OK!" I stared back into her warm eyes relishing in the moment of peace. However that peace didn't last for long. I overheard Pitto's scream and suddenly he was gone. A sense of panic buzzed throughout my body. "Huh- Pitto!" I sprang up off my feet and jumped down off the platform.**

 **Pitto was me, my other half. How can I abandon myself? Was I selfish for wanting to in a sense save myself?**

 **"Viridi I need to fly!"**

 **"You already used the power of flight, don't you remember? If I enable it now your wings will catch fire!"**

 **A burning rage boiling inside of me, how could she not understand?**

 **"The Chaos Kin is going to destroy Pitto! I DON'T CARE IF MY WINGS CATCH FIRE!"**

 **"Forget about it! I'm pulling you out!" My rage and frustration flared up to my throat. She wouldn't dare! If I give up on him, I give up on myself!**

 **"If we don't help him now we won't have another chance! I'm begging you, let me fly! Now!" My heart felt as though it dropped all the way down to the surface below. Pitto outstretched his hand to me, the very person he despised.**

 **I don't care if he hates me.**

 **I don't care if I die.**

 **Pitto is a reflection of me, yet he is independent.**

 **He is what I can never be.**

 **All at once I felt my rage swell up through my flared wings. The pain was nearly impossible to describe. I felt as though my wings would burn off my bruised body at any moment. My wings felt the sensation of a thousand needles needlessly stabbing me repeatedly. I outstretched my empty hand until I finally reached Pitto. I held into his trembling body tightly, not caring what would happen next.**

 **We were together and he would be safe, that's all that mattered to me.** __ ****

 **….**

 **Author's note:**

 **Typos are amazing things my people… "I closed my eyes screaming" was originally "I closed me eyes screaming" I couldn't help but burst out laughing and imagining Dark Pit the captain of a ship or something..**

 **I DON'T MEAN TO SHIP THESE TWO. (Even though they'd be super cute!)**


End file.
